The Savior
Origin Story Joshua Alston, aka The Savior, was sent to Earth by God himself in 2014 with his sole mission intact, save whoever needs to be saved. And since then, he has been hungry to know who he might save next. It can be anybody, and it can happen at any time, any place. And, since 2014, he has been part owner of ROX Wrestling with Raphael Anderson (Enz). Early Beginnings (2014) Alston never really wanted to get into the industry. That is, until he met two members of then-XWE (Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment), who fought him in a fun mixed tag match, in which he lost in a short amount of time. They then asked if he wanted to join XWE. He sent in his application, and then he was off to the races. This was the beginning of something great, including the beginning of his partnership with then-owner Raphael Anderson, better known as Enz. There were many ups and downs, being GM for a day, quitting, usual teen stuff at the time. But, in July 2014, he made his debut with 2 Money in the Bank matches. The first one he lost, which was for the briefcase for an XWE Undisputed Championship match. The second one he won, which was for the briefcase for an XWE World Heavyweight Championship match. But nothing came to it as he vacated it to be the GM for a day. 2x Mr. MITB and a Worthy Adversary (2015) 2014 was a bad year for Joshua, but in 2015, things started to look a little better for the angel himself. Raphael had made the decision twice to change the brand, from XWF to now-ROX. Alston wanted to make a name for himself, and do whatever it took to make it. In the fall, he won his 2nd Money in the Bank briefcase, this time under the ROX brand, for a shot at the Undisputed Championship. He then began a YouTube rant tirade against anyone who he felt stood in his way. Which led to a perfect set of circumstances. When ROX was Ring of Skillz, a superstar was debuting with an Undisputed title match right out the gate, and of course, The Savior had a soul to save by the name of Jayshawn, known as RatedxRockstar. In one night, a lot happened. Not only did The Savior defeat Enz to defend his briefcase, but Jay won the title, and Joshua cashed in his MITB briefcase and cut Jay's celebration short. He would have it stripped when Jay left the community shortly after the match, and The Savior's call out for a Hell in a Cell title match the next ROS episode after that never came to fruition. ROX General Manager (2016-2017) Alston would make a return, except in suits rather than wrestling tights, when he became the new ROX General Manager in late 2016. Within the next year he embarked on a journey he'll never forget. Getting hit in the balls by Cassie, getting into a mini rivalry with Seth Blake and Donny Octave, but more importantly, shaping the careers of Nate West and Justin Harris with the inaugural Joshua Alston Open Invitational. Nate West then went on to be in ROX, but Harris won one of two battle royals at ROX Victory Lane to claim a spot in ROX. Alston stood at the ramp with Isaac Taylor, Nate West, and Sebastian Scott to shake his hand after his monumental win. By the end of 2017, Alston was fired as the GM and then replaced with Brian "The Brain" Carter in 2018. The Fly Away Tour (2017) In 2017, The Savior embarked on yet another journey, back in tights, his wings on his back with a new look and better theme song choices. This time, it was a competitive wrestling tour dubbed "The Fly Away Tour" based on his entrance music, which was "Fly Away" by TheFatRat and Anjulie, and the tour's theme song was a remix by JJD. It was a 3 match tour in which he was 2-1 in, winning his matches with Enz and Ryan Riley, and losing to the Roman warrior Quirinus. ANGELICA (2019) Even though The Savior was fired by ROX Wrestling in 2017 and waiting to return eventually, he kept waiting for the right moment to make his mark. In 2019, he enlisted the help of his angelic friends, Aaron Fletcher and "Rockstar" Jack Blade under the stable ANGELICA. All 3 have the same objective in mind, save the competition and do what is necessary to get the job done.